Race to Witch Mountain: Emma
by Nafsi Conte
Summary: Emma is just a normal teenage girl who lives with her guardian Jack Bruno for a year now. Right? Wrong! Emma is the complete opposite of normal. She is an alien from a planet 3.000 light years away from Earth. Like this wasn't enough. She's got amnesia and doesn't remember anything. But, that's only until two blonde siblings appear to the back of Jack's cab...
1. Life in Sigun

Chapter 1: Life in Sigun

It was just an ordinary day on planet Sigun. 3.000 light years away from Earth. The only common fact that these two planets had were that both planets needed oxygen for the people, animals and plants to live. But otherwise, they were complete opposites. My planet sky was light blue to lilac at mornings and very dark purple at nights. The plants were extraordinary, same as the cities, and the palace even more. My planet was ruled by a government, and the royals were just... well, royals. And not only they weren't respected by the rulers, but according to them, they were the people that were most in danger if something went wrong. And with me being the princess, meant I wasn't exactly safe and sound.

But this day was just so perfect that nothing could destroy it. I got out of bed as my maid helped get ready as she forced me into a corset, a long sleeve yellow shirt and then into a long, until the floor, dress with the kind of 14th century sleeves and yellow sparkly heels. She curled my long blonde hair, tied half of them into a bun, leaving enough curls down. She applied some light makeup to my face, including light powder, cherry pink lipstick and some mascara. She put my crown-for-the-day on my head and left to let my go for a walk in the garden, passing from many rooms. I stopped outside the meeting room after I heard my parents talking. But it wasn't the fact that they were talking that made me stop to overhear them, but the fact that my mother was in tears.

"No, Morgan. I can't do that. I can't sent my baby girl away!" my mother was sobbing, and all I could think of when I heard what she said was, sent me away? What is she talking about?! as my father talked this time.

"I know, darling. She is my daughter too. But, she'll be safer on Earth than here. I just think the look on her face when she hears these news. Her leaving. Away from her planet, away from us, away from her best friend and away from the boy she truly loves. It will break her heart, but at least it's for the best."  
I couldn't bare to hear anything more. I couldn't imagine leaving anywhere else. Being away from my parents, my best friend Sara... and Seth, oh Seth. I didn't even want to think of it. I went to garden running to meet him under our big tree, our special spot. I waited and waited, until he finally showed up. I ran as fast as I could wearing this dress and these heels and hugged him with tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Oh Seth..." was the only thing I could manage to say before I started sobbing.

"My love, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as we sat down. So, I said to him about the conversation my parents were having and when I finished, he was looking everywhere, except from my eyes. "Oh, I didn't want you to find out this way." he said sadly. "You mean you knew about this? You knew. All of you. My parents, Sara and even you knew and you didn't tell me anything!" I shouted as I couldn't stand my beloved lying to me in something that important.

"Please, let me explain." Seth started. "I only learned it a week ago. And I do not like the idea either. But it is for the best, for you sake... Emma." I didn't want to hear anything more. I turned around and went back to the castle leaving Seth alone under our tree. I entered my room, sat on one of the armchairs and recalled my first meeting with Seth.

 _It was a beautiful and sunny day. My mother had told me the previous day that today we would meet a very important person and his family. I dressed at my best and went to the throne room_ at exactly _11 o'clock as promised. My mother and father were already there. After some time, one of the maids went in and told us they were here. I stood proud ready to welcome our guests._

 _First, a young couple got in. A man with brown spiky hair and crystal blue eyes and a woman with curly light blonde hair and the same shade of eyes. Dressed both at their best to overcome my family's standards, even though anyone if anyone else was in the room, would easily recognize which one is the royal couple._

 _Then, their children got in. I could say that both were my age. They looked very much like. The boy with spiky light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and the girl had arm length straight light blonde hair and the same crystal blue eyes as her brother._

 _They both were extremely beautiful. The girl smiled at me, while the boy kept staring at me with a look that suggest that if I had been wearing white, he would think I was an angel._

 _"My king," said the man and bowed to my father, as he kissed my mother's hand, bowed again and said "my queen," Finally, he came to me and repeated what he did with my mother, but this time saying "my princess." Then, his wife and kids bowed as my father said "My dear friends." Then, he, my mother and our guests walked out of the room leaving me alone with the blonde siblings._

 _"The boy came closer to me, and after he took my hand and kissed, he said "My princess, I'm honored to meet you. My name is Seth and this is my sister Sara."_

 _I smiled and then bowed and said "Please, call me Emma."_

That was it. After that, I started hanging out with both siblings. Sara became my best friend. She had powers like her brother, like me, and pretty much like everyone on the planet. She was telepathic and telekinetic. Which means she could read other people's minds and she could also move objects with her mind. Her telepathic powers was the main reason why Sara was the most trusting and innocent of the two siblings. And about Seth... well, we got a special connection and after some time, Sara, who of course because of her powers knew everything, came to me and said what was really happening:

 _"Twin Soul, really?" I asked both surprised and happy with the truth. "So, I am Seth's soulmate. Does he know that?" "Yes, he does." Sara replied. "At the beginning, he tried to deny it as you are royal and he is just a normal boy. But after some time, he could not hold his feelings back anymore and gave in to his passion. You."_

That is what she had said. I already knew that Seth was the one for me. And when I heard that Seth and I were soulmates, I got a million more butterflies in my stomach every time I saw him. Now we know that we love each other deeply and that one day will be married.

With the reminding thought that I was Seth's true love, I laid in my bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Note: All the chapter titles come from a novel, a movie, a tv series or a tv series' episode title.**

 _ **This chapter's title comes from the title of the 2015 premiered TV series: Life in Pieces**_


	2. Emanuela

Chapter 2: Emanuela

It was 3o'clock in the morning when, instead of any maid, it was my mother that woke me up.

"Come on darling, get up quickly!" she said nervously.

"Why, what is wrong?" I asked a bit lazily.

"You have to get to the ship immediately!" she said as she was shaking me to wake up.

"To the ship?" I asked curiously.

"We don't have time for question. You have to get dresses and fast.

I got dressed in a long hooded green dress with matching shoes, as my mother was looking at the hallway to see if the coast is clear.

"Mother, what is happening? It is what you were discussing with father yesterday, is not it?"

My mother nodded silently as she passed me through the hallway.

We walked in silent until we reached one of the secret passages of the palace. One of the passages that I used to use when I was younger to get out at night.

"Sara?" I whispered waiting for my best friend to appear from inside the passage. After my mother hugged me tightly, she pushed towards Sara's direction and left, leaving me alone with her.

"Do you see what I'm thinking?" I asked.

And Sara nodded "yes" as we were walking towards my ship.

"As we reached the end of the passage, Sara knew that I would never leave my planet without saying goodbye first. I was still mad when I fell asleep for not telling me, but now all I could think of was how am I supposed to go on with my life without Seth in it.

As we reached Seth, I ran to him and he pulled me into a tight hug. We both knew the dangers that would lay in front of me if I stayed in this planet, this palace, and most unfortunate of all, this hug. I didn't want to think what would happen if I never returned. The loss of my planet losing their princess, the suffer of my parents losing their only daughter, and the worst of all, of Seth losing his true love. I knew I should leave him behind, no matter how much it pained.

"Come on, it is time to leave Sigun." he said as he grabbed my hand and we both ran towards the ship. Tears had started to form in my eyes by the time we reach the ship, and as Seth turned back, he saw what I'm sure was the last he ever wished to see. Tears in his beloved's eyes. I burrowed into his chest, while he was trying to confront me, saying "Shhh. Everything will be alright. I promise, Emma." It broke my heart, just seeing the look on his face when he was seeing me in a state like this.

I saw tears starting to form in his eyes too, as he held me tighter, while bearing his hair to my curly blonde hair. Seth then slowly pulled out of the hug, and lifted my chin so that he could look deep into my bright hazel eyes. With each other's face burned to our memories, he slowed his lips to mine. Our kiss was full of passion in love.

I just stared into his crystal blue eyes for a moment, holding really tough as not to let any more tears form. I then took off my power necklace and gave it to him "Here." I said. "Take my Pentagram necklace." I wanted him to have something of mine.

"No! Please Emma, I can't take this. This is your power necklace. With this, you can control your powers. I can't take it." Seth said, trying to hand it back to me. "Exactly. This way, if... if I come back after many years, you will give me this and I will know it is really you! And I do not think it will be of much use on Earth. Please Seth, as your princess, I command you to take this necklace." I joked as Seth put my necklace into his pocket.

Then, Seth took a small red velvet box out of the other pocket. "Alright." he started. "If I will have your necklace, you shall accept this gift." he said as he opened the box to reveal a very beautiful ring with a big and shinny diamond on it. "This is my promise ring. I promise to love you forever, and wait for you as many years it takes for you to come back." he said as he put the jewel to my ring finger on my right hand.

I kissed him on the lips one last time, before leaving to board on the ship. With these beautiful vows, the ship left the ground of Sigun and flew to the sky for another planet, while I watched Seth from the ship glass window, waiting with patience the day we will be reunited.

Once the ship was out of my planet's atmosphere, I turned my head and watched the space. According to our information, Earth was 3000 light years away from Sigun. So, I stood near the window, watching the space, with me already missing Seth.

After 2 hours, or so, I saw Earth from the window. It sure looked beautiful, green and blue and a little bit white. This is when the ship sped up to a location they called ''Las Vegas''. The ship sped up until we were going really fast, even faster than light. I could see the captains of the ship, trying to slow the speed down, but they couldn't. "We are getting there. Slow the speed a little bit." I shouted to one of them. "I wish I could, your Grace. But I can't" he answered me back.

We were getting closer and closer and I could see we were going to crash. I was holding from anything I could find at this moment. Suddenly, we landed with so much force and speed that I heard the ship crashing. That is when I felt myself lose consciousness and everything went black...

* * *

 _ **This chapter's title comes from the 9th episode of the 2nd Season of the 2009 premiered TV series "The Vampire Diaries": Katerina**_


	3. There Might be Blood

Chapter 3: There Might be Blood

Jack knocked on my door twice, in order for me to wake up. "Come on, Emma. Remember, you're coming with me today."

 _'Ugh. I need more sleep. I'm beautiful for many reasons, and a proper 8-hours sleep is one of them.'_ I thought as I pulled the covers up and shouted "I need ten more minutes, Jack!"

"Not a second more, Emanuela!" Jack shouted as he went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Please!" I begged.

"If you're not up in one minute, I will make you to go to school everyday with your hair in a ponytail! I don't think you want to go there, looking something less than perfect!" he shouted back, as he knew my weak point. My appearance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Jack calls me Emanuela when he is mad at me, but everyone else calls me Emma. I still can't believe it's been so long since I came here. With here, I mean neither this house, or Las Vegas, but this planet. Two years ago, Jack found me in the middle of the road, with a, as he described it, "a mythical dress, that it could easily be seen on a fairytale." I must say that I couldn't agree more. And I also could only remember only a few things, like my name, that I have 14 years and that I'm not from this planet. I have powers, but I don't remember how to control them. I don't even remember how to use them! In my dreams, I have flashbacks, but half of them are too fuzzy and the other half are too complex to understand. I only remember two blonde kids, a boy and a girl. But after when I wake up, I have a massive headache, so every night, I wish I don't see any dream.

After a nice cold shower, I'm ready to start my day. Since, I'll be in a taxi all day, I dress casually. I put on a white T-shirt with the phrase "New York 32" in huge grey letters, blue not-so-skinny jeans and my silver sparkly all stars. For accessories, I put some brown leather bracelets and a bronze watch on my left hand. But my favorite jewel is a silver ring with a big diamond on it. I always wear it, even if I don't remember its origin and I had it when Jack found me. After I put on my outfit for the day, I apply some base on my cheeks, brown eyeshadow, some mascara and light red lipstick.

"How do I look?" I asked as I went to the kitchen and posed for Jack.

"Great as always!" he said as he nodded me to sit down. "Now, eat up."

After we both finished with our breakfast, we headed to the Taxi lot to pick up Jack's taxi, but the only problem was that he had company.

"Jack." I whispered as I pointed the black SUV that was blocking Jack's cab.

He went to the other side of the taxi to open the driver's door as the two men at the two front seats of the SUV got out of the vehicle and walked towards Jack.

"Jack," said the dark-skinned man. "You don't answer phone calls anymore." Jack turned to walk away, but the light-skinned one blocked his path. "Mr. Wolfe thinks your being rude." he said, as the dark-skinned man walked behind Jack.

"Well, tell Wolfe that when I said it was the last time, I meant it." Jack said as he looked at the light-skinned man. As he tried to pass by him, the dark-skinned one said "Mr. Wolfe decides when it's the last time; not you Jack."

"He likes you Jackie. He hates to see you wasting your God-given talent," said the light-skinned man as Jack turned to face the dark-skinned one. When Jack turned to walk away, the dark-skinned man grabbed Jack's shoulder. At the same moment, Jack turned and punched the same man and pinned both men to the taxi surface. The dark-skinned man said "Does the little princess over there have a death wish?"

"Leave her out of this." Jack shouted as he nodded me to get in the taxi. Then, lucky for him, a police car pulled up and the policeman in the passage seat said "What are you doing? Are you insane? Now, move this car from the taxi zone before I give you a ticket!"

Then, the two men said "See you soon Jackie!" as they walked back into their car, got in and left.

Jack, then, opened the driver's door of the taxi, got in and took a deep breath. As I looked to the rear view mirror to check my hair and makeup, I saw two passengers to the bag side. They were two kids about my age, and as I saw them, they looked like they were twins. One boy and a girl, both with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The boy's hair were spiky and the girl's completely straight. They both were dressed casually, and was obvious they didn't care for their appearance, or their outfits, like me.

When I turned to the backseat to see if it was a was imagining things, I saw that they were really there. "Jack..." I whispered as I pointed to the back seat towards the two siblings. As Jack curiously looked in the rear view mirror, I knew that he too saw the two passengers as he swerved and quickly came to a stop...

* * *

 _ **This chapter's title comes from the 2007 movie: There Will be Blood**_


	4. They Shoot Aliens, Don

Chapter 4: They Shoot Aliens, Don't They?

Suddenly, Jack stopped the taxi and turned behind to look at the boy and the girl in the back seat. "Where did you come from?" he asked them, as we were hearing a choir of honking horns from the cars behind us.

"O-outside." the boy said.

"Yeah, I figured that part out on my own." Jack said sarcastically. "How did you get in the car?" still looking at the two in the back seat.

"Through that portal," this time the girl answered, as she and her brother pointed the car's door

While honking was continuing to sounding outside, the boy introduced himself and his sister, saying "I'm Seth and this is my sister, Sara. We require your transportation services immediately." as he too was looking at Jack.

 _'Seth and Sara..?'_ I thought as Jack spoke again, looking at Seth. "Really? Well, I require..." Sara cut him off, saying "a current transaction." as she looked at her brother.

Seth held up a pack of money and said "Will this amount suffice?" as he looked hopefully at Jack.

Both Jack and I looked at the money like something wasn't right. "What did you two rob a bank?" Jack asked the two siblings, still looking at them with inquisitive eyes.

"Is this acceptable Jack Bruno?" Sara said, as she looked Jack with a hopeful look.

Jack looked at the young girl curiously, while saying "How did you know my name?"

Sara pointed at Jack's driver's license on the dashboard on the front of the car. I rolled my eyes at the obviousness, but as I turned back again to face them, I realized that their names and voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

Still looking at Jack, Seth said "If we have a deal for your services, then we must move forward rapidly. It is urgent we get to our destination without delay."

It looked like Jack finally noticed the honking cars, as he shouted "Alright, alright, I'm going!" at them. He then started driving the car down the road as he asked our passengers "Where to?"

Immediately, Seth pulled out a small device from his pocket as I realized that the device looked familiar too, but I couldn't place it. As the car was still moving, Jack said impatiently "I need an address.", while Sara responded right at the next moment "You must travel in that direction." replying to Jack, as she pointed to the right direction.

"Well, I need something more specific than just that direction." Jack said back, as Seth looked at the device and added "We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude-" but Jack cut him off, saying "We're just gonna stick with that direction." and started driving to the direction Sara pointed out.

As I kept looking at Seth's device, I continued thinking _'Seth...Sara, from where do I know these names from?'_ Suddenly, I felt Jack shaking my arms, as he said "Emma? Emma, are you here?" getting me out of my daydream.

"Yeah, sorry." was the only answer I could manage before I looked for one last time to rear view mirror, only to see Seth staring at me, and then turning to his sister, as it looked like they were discussing something with only glaring at each other. After a minute, or so, I turned my attention to my window, only to see an endless desert, thinking this will be a long ride...

After some time, Jack asked the two siblings "Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?"

As I was watching the conversation between the two, I wished I could remember how to control my powers. One of them is controlling the elements of the nature, like I wished I could move the earth and make the car arrive to the right destination already. But, my thoughts and wishes were unfortunately cut off by a voice coming from the radio.

"Jack, you better be getting dessert miles on that fare and they better be able to pay and you better get me an EAT! Capish? And...is the gorgeous Emma with you today?" said Jack's boss, Dominic, making me want to vomit as Jack picked up the radio and answered "I'm losing reception Dominic." as his boss was shouting Jack's name before the radio was off and Jack put it down.

"Thank you Jack." I said to him. After that and for a long time, I was only paying attention to the scenery outside, but then, I heard Sara saying "Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." "There's no vehicles following..." Jack said as he looked t the rear view mirror, only to discover how wrong he was.

As I looked back, I saw three SUVs, the same to the one these two men had.

"With your current speed versus theirs, they will over take our vehicle in less than a minute." Seth managed to say, before Jack said "Relax kid, I'm just gonna let them pass." as he opened his window, slowed the car's speed down and waved his arm shouting "Open road, people. All yours." As one of the SUVs was driving at our left side, a little bit longer than normal and then passed us, I felt Sara's hand on my arm squeezing it. Jack started smiling, as he closed his window and said "See, what did I tell you? I'm the king of these roads...", but was interrupted when suddenly Sara shouted "Jack Bruno!"

As the SUV that passed us, stopped a few meters away from us, I scream as I ducked down, trying to hold myself from jumping out of the taxi and start running towards home, wherever that was.

As I came back to this world, I heard Sara asking "Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" I asked her how did she know that, but I was cut off when one of the other SUVs hit us from behind. Me, Seth and Sara ducked down again, covering our heads with our arms, like this was going to be any help. Then, Sara spoke again. "Jack Bruno, it appears that we have not eluded them," as I then heard Jack saying "I'm so over this. Stay down, stay down!" to the three of us. When I turned my head back to see what Seth and Sara were doing, I saw them whispering and suddenly Seth disappeared. When I got up to ask Sara where he was, I saw him in the middle of the road, about to be hit by the last SUV. But, instead of getting himself killed, the SUV was the one that broke into pieces. Last, but certainly not least, I saw Sara doing something with her hand, and then I figured out that she was controlling what the car was doing, as suddenly the car started going backwards, until we reached the place Seth got hit.

As I saw Seth getting back in okay, Jack asked if we were okay, something that Sara replied "We are..." with Seth adding "Fine. We should just...keep...moving." as he was out of breath.

Then, Jack unbuckled his seat belt and got outside to the SUV that crashed into Seth, as I turned to the two twins and said "That was amazing, guys." When, I saw them both looking me with a weird kind of look, I added "I saw what you did. Both of you. And...nevermind. Just, it was awesome." I smiled to them and turned to watch at the front window as Jack got back in. He started the car again, and we continued our road, as if nothing happened...

* * *

 _ **This chapter's title comes from the 1969 film: They Shoot Horses, Don't They?**_

 _ **The 7th episode of the 3rd Season of the 2000 premiered TV series "Gilmore Girls": They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?**_

 _ **And the 9th episode of the 3rd Season of the 2007 premiered TV series "Gossip Girl": They Shoot Humphreys, Don't They?**_


End file.
